


Philips

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: Drabbles, One Shots, Outtakes, and AUs [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City
Genre: Alternate Ending, Children, Eloping, F/M, Marriage Proposal, also because i partway wanted to work it out this way, happy ending because i felt bad about downer ending, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: An alternate ending for Thirty Years, because I love Trevor and Rosa.





	Philips

_**November, 2016.**_  
  
"It's so beautiful," Rosa noted, eyes fixed on the night sky. The yellow glow of the street light reflected on the gleaming white of the still falling snow.  
The thought occurred to him- "You haven't seen snow before?"  
"I never lived anywhere that wasn't warm," she softly replied, holding a hand out and watching the snow land on her palm. She was shivering. Cold. Unused to the climate.  
Trevor observed for a moment, feeling warmth in his chest when he saw the look of awe on her face. Here he was in Liberty City with his girl. His _pregnant_ girl. The beginning of their life together. Narrowly able to get away from Franklin, Trevor fled to LSIA earlier that night and boarded the plane with Rosa. No goodbyes. To anyone. They left everything behind- their cars, their home, and even his go-bag. He had nothing but his wallet and the clothes on his back, and they had to buy some dumb, tourist-y “ _I HEART LC_ ” hoodies in the airport to keep them warm in the early winter weather.  
"Let’s get going," he said, taking her by her outstretched hand and leading her to the nearest taxi. Hopefully, no one they knew in San Andreas could trace them here. Rosa paid for their tickets in cash.  
With nothing but the bags on their backs, they’d left everything else behind. Let their friends and family put the pieces together.  
The Francis International Airport was busy- moreso than she'd ever seen at LSIA. It was late at night-- or early in the morning, considering they’d traveled across three time zones. It was four in the morning in Liberty City. One in the morning in Los Santos.  
Rosa yawned as she followed Trevor to the line of cabs and got into the back seat with him.  
“Where to?”  
“Depends-” Trevor answered.  “Where’s a decent spot in town to live?”  
Location barely mattered.  
Rosa couldn't even keep her eyes open during the ride, anyway. Nearing five in the morning, they'd check into a hotel to sleep off the trip.  
Then they'd look for a new home when they were rested.  
She was plagued with lucid dreams of having to explain her disappearance to her mother, and to her best friends. Tears rolling down her face in her sleep.  
  
**_Mid-July, 2018._ **  
  
_“Mommy! Mommmmmy!!”_  
“I got her last time,” Trevor groaned.  
“No, _I_ got her last time,” Rosa disagreed, turning over onto her stomach. “You put her to bed.”  
The older man sighed, leaving their bed with a playful slap on the woman’s butt before he went to the next bedroom over.  
Una’s room.  
_Una Lola Philips_ .  
He would’ve liked to pick her name, but Rosa had insisted on choosing. Instead of giving the tiny girl his mother’s name as a middle name, she was named after Lita. He ultimately surrendered to the fact that his mother was terrible, and that naming a kid after her would somehow be bad luck. As much as he hated Lita, she was a better choice. Una _Betty_ Philips didn’t have the same ring to it, anyway. Her last name was Philips as part of their compromise.

The little girl was standing up in her crib when he walked into the very colorful room, still crying for Rosa.  
One year old next week.  
Seemed like yesterday when Rosa was just ready to pop.  
“Daddy’s gonna have to be good enough for you right now, kid,” Trevor sighed, smiling to himself when she raised her arms to signal for him to pick her up. She felt weightless in his arms as he held her up, her own little arms around his neck when he kissed the side of her head. Her curly black hair was getting long enough to tie back. Her cries lessened to whimpers the moment he’d picked her up- just wanted attention. “Y’know, you’re gonna be spoiled as fuck if you can’t sleep alone every once in a while.”  
He pulled her back slightly to see that her warm brown eyes were wet with tears, but she was otherwise just fine. Three of her own fingers in her mouth. “Want Mommy,” she said.  
“Mommy’s sleeping,” he quietly replied.  
  
The sudden halt in Una’s crying had indicated that she only wanted attention. She liked to keep them up at night until she fell asleep. Needy little turd. They loved her to pieces.  
Lita would’ve adored her. She even looked like her a little- but more like Rosa, with Trevor’s best features.  
Pushing aside thoughts of her estranged mother, she ended up getting out of bed to check on Trevor. Beautiful.  
Rosa stopped in the doorway, smiling when she saw him bouncing the little girl to soothe her- holding her so delicately that it was like he thought she was made of porcelain and lace. Trevor was never a gentle man until Una was born. Now it was like he thought he’d break her with a single wrong move. It was a shocking, but very welcomed change. A killer, turned doting father.  
The most surprising thing about it was that he didn’t seem to miss the old life.  
  
She’d stay in this moment forever if it were possible. The man she loved, and their baby, in their home. No debt, no jobs, no worries. They had money to sustain them for years.  
“Want Mommy,” Una’s little baby voice melted Rosa’s heart every time she heard it.  
“Mommy’s sleeping,” Trevor whispered in reply.  
“Mommy’s awake,” Rosa said, coming up to them both when Trevor looked over to see her.  
“Mom-mommy,” Una reached for Rosa the moment she was close by.  
“Yup, I’m right here, Mija,” Rosa replied, standing in front of Trevor and pulling them both in close- planting a kiss in the middle of the baby’s curls before standing on her tip-toes to kiss Trevor as well. “She can sleep with us again tonight.”  
“Again? I was hoping for some _Mommy-Daddy_ time.”  
“We get ‘Mommy-Daddy time’ at least once a day, Trev,” Rosa giggled, “We can handle a night off.” Una’s babbling was quiet and contented now that she was being held in her favorite way- in the middle of them both. “Besides, she’s just so _cute_ ... _!_ ”  
  
Lying in their bed, Una in the middle, Rosa and Trevor watched her sleep.  
Rosa moved a lock of messy curls away from Una’s face and couldn’t help but smile at how the baby’s lips were parted in her state of deep sleep.  
“How many times have I said I love her today?” Rosa sighed.  
“‘Bout a hundred,”  
“I think I could go for a hundred more.”  
“Wanna have another?”  
“I don’t think you know how much it sucks to be pregnant.”  
“Doesn’t stop people from having like five of ‘em.”  
Rosa rolled her eyes. “Horny old bastard.”  
“You looooove it,” he winked.  
“I love _you_ .”  
Another smile from Trevor. “I love you too.”  
He’d heard once that there was a difference between being happy and being distracted from depression. And now that he’d known both, he could confidently say that he hadn’t been happy until they left Los Santos. Better off alone. Together. Trevor eyed her left ring finger. Not married yet. No ring yet. He couldn’t find one he liked enough to give her.  
“Remember when I said I wanted to make you my wife?”  
“Mhm,” she hummed, not taking her eyes off of Una.  
“Wanna get married? Make it official.”  
“Hm,” she smiled crookedly, glancing up into his eyes before looking back at the sleeping baby. “Marry the father of my child? I think I can do that… We can go to the courthouse. Keep it simple.”  
“Tomorrow,” he said. “We’ll get it set up to happen before the end of the month.”  
“Our honeymoon’s just gonna be taking Un to the park.”  
“I’m okay with that,” he said.  
“Me too,” Rosa smiled warmly, propping herself up to carefully lean over and kiss him. “Gonna be Mrs. Philips.”  
“Damn right,” he agreed, burying a hand in her hair to kiss her again. “Mine for the rest of my life.”  
“And the rest of mine, y’know.”  
“I’m about thirty years older, let’s be realistic. You're gonna outlive me.”  
“Don’t care, still gonna love you even after the fact.”  
“Even when I’m old? Like- dick-won’t-work-anymore old?”  
“Yeah, even then,” she rolled her eyes. “I’m in this for as long as you are. Longer, even.”  
“How’s forever?”  
“I think that’s doable.”


End file.
